1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for fabricating a proximity sensing module, and more particularly to a method for fabricating a proximity sensing module that is adapted to be attached to an inner surface of a housing of a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a mobile device, for example, a mobile phone, a tablet computer, and the like, is generally provided with a capacitive proximity sensor so that when the approach of a user to the mobile device is detected, the intensity of the electromagnetic wave emitted from the mobile device can be reduced, thereby mitigating the harm of the electromagnetic wave to the user.
Conventionally, a sensing module of a capacitive distance sensor of a mobile device is mounted on a circuit board of the mobile device. The manufacturing process and mounting process of the sensing module of the capacitive distance sensor is relatively complicated. In addition, because the sensing module must have a specific shape to obtain a better sensing effect and because the sensing module must occupy a specific area on the circuit board, the shape of the sensing module and the design of the circuit board must compromise with each other, thereby limiting the design flexibility of the sensing module and the circuit board.